As is generally known, human interaction, specifically talking to others, is a large portion of the human experience, and is generally a requirement for navigating a typical day. Listening to others speak is a major method of information transmission between humans. Generally, people enjoy the ease and flexibility of an open dialogue with other human beings as a form of information gathering over reading informational content. Audio (e.g., speech) is a simple, quick, and natural means of sending and receiving information.
However, the increasing number of sources for information (e.g., a noisy environment) can create an information overload or cause information confusion. Not only is it difficult to receive a communication in a noisy environment, but it can also be difficult to process the information being received. The ability to control what audio source is heard and even enhance the selected audio source would not only help people navigate complex and noisy environments, but would also improve the general human experience. Thus, a need exists to not only allow users to filter out extraneous background noise, but also focus on and directly highlight an individual audio source.